


Club Nights

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Facials, French Speaking Dundy, Implied Future Polyamory, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Shame Edward Little Power Hour, Striper boyfriends AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, THIS IS PROBABLY THE HOTTEST THREESOME SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY OPINION, The Terror Rare Pair Week, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Maybe this strip club was a bad idea.... then again, maybe it wasn't.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Thomas Jopson/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Club Nights

_Maybe This strip club wasn't such a good idea…  
  
_

That and several other similar thoughts were running through Edward’s head as he the handsome silver-haired erotic dancer before him stepped down from the stage and toward him and George - who let out a whistle and a cheer- he was tall probably a bit over six foot and he bent forward and spoke in a playful voice.   
  


_“Eh bien, qui avons-nous là?  
  
_

Immediately he heard George let out a fascinated noise before he too started to speak, _“Edward. Faites-vous des danses privées? Je suis sûr qu'il en aimerait une."  
  
_

He had no clue what was being said but he was getting suspicious, especially when George pulled out five hundred and handed it to the man who took it with a smile, tucking it in the side of his tight fitting black briefs before undoing his tie and leaning over where he sat. He stared at him with a hunger before speaking in a husky voice.

  
_“Oh, viens ici mon, beau.”  
  
_

Edward blinked stupidly, “What?”  
  


The other man wrapped the tie around the back of his neck and tugged gently, instructing him to stand.  
  


“I said, come here handsome.” he reiterated, taking hold of one of his hands as he pulled him to his feet. 

  
Blushing a bright crimson and looking helplessly over his shoulder at George who clapped his hands with a cackling laugh before taking a swig of his beer and waved at him. He was led towards the back of the large room to one of the several private rooms that lined the back. 

  
"Edward, hm? My name's Henry, my friends call me Dundy, but I'll be whatever you want me to be tonight. _Oui_?" 

  
Once they got in the room there was another man this one with hair as black as night and in a sexy butler's outfit holding a tray of drinks. This man was equally as gorgeous and Edward found his eyes lingering on a pretty face and a pair of mesmerizing pale hazel eyes rather than shots of vodka.

  
Dundy walked them passed, and with the tie still leading him by the neck Edward was gently coaxed to follow until the silver-haired man stopped in front of the bed. He lowered his tie and gently turned him around to face him.   
  
Edward's eyes were wide as a doe, unsure what to do with all the temptation. It seemed Dundy knew, the Frenchman pulled him forward and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss and Edward squeaked. His cock stirred in his jeans and he blushed as Dundy reached down to grope him, rubbing. 

  
"Don't you worry, _mon chéri_. I'll wake you up, neh?" 

  
His cheeks were hot as he floundered for words, but he reached his hands down to cup a supple arse clad in tight black briefs.

  
"There we go. _C'est très bien_. Don't be shy."  
  


He cast his gaze over Dundy's shoulder to the other man who had yet to move.   
  


"Is… is he going to watch?" He asked meekly.  
  


Henry followed his gaze and let out a soft noise, "Thomas, _mon chéri_. Care to join us for some fun?"   
  


Finally regarding them, the other man, Thomas, offered a polite smile. "You're going all the way with this one? The boss frowns on that."   
  


" _Merde_ , spare me. They paid extra, besides, look at him. Isn't he absolutely adorable?"  
  


"He is."   
  


Edward watched back and forth with wide eyes, finally understanding what exactly was going on.   
  


_Oh…_   
  


When was the last time he'd gotten laid… He couldn't remember at this point it's been a long time.

  
The thought had him quickly hardening in his pants. 

  
_Still, the circumstances…_   
  


"I… look, I'm flattered but… I really…"   
  


"Chut, chut… none of that now. Let ol' Henry show you a good time, hm?" The other man insisted and sank to his knees in front of him.  
  


_Oh._   
  


Nimble fingers made quick work of his belt, snap, and fly before tugging his pants down to his knees. Dundy gave him a gentle nudge so that he fell back and was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  


He was already straining uncomfortably against his underwear, his cock practically pleading eagerly for attention in an obnoxious bulge.   
  


"Oh, ho… Thomas, let's see what I'm working with here." Dundy purred, reaching for the hem and gently peeling it back as if he were unwrapping a present.

  
Edward blushed brightly as his dick sprung up to stand proudly between his legs. There was an awkward moment of silence as both men stared at his above average eight-incher. Dundy's mouth began to water and Thomas actually caved and set the tray down to come admire him. 

  
He felt like a spectacle and reached to pull up his pants when he noticed how Dundy's mouth was practically drooling as he eyed his arousal. The man's own cock was stirring to life too. He flinched as a soft hand reached forward to stroke the rosy red velvety tip, Thomas, he brushed the pad of his thumb over the slit and he shivered.

  
"Well, aren't you a big boy." the dark-haired man cooed, wrapping his hand around his length.   
  


Edward felt like his face was going to spontaneously combust at the words.  
  


His shyness was easily forgotten when Thomas began to teasingly stroke his cock. He let out a breath, bucking up into his hand.   
  


"Sensitive too."  
  


"Ooh… fuck."   
  


Thomas’s hand was smooth and soft, gentle but sure as he tugged him with deliberate slowness. It felt _so_ good.  
  


" _Mon cher_ , we're going to have fun with you."  
  


Dundy pulled his pants down, pulling them off his ankles after slipping off his shoes. Gently, he pushed him back to lay down on the bed so his legs still dangled over the edge. He joined him on the bed, laying beside him and began to slowly, teasingly slow, unbutton his shirt while Thomas continued to stroke his cock.   
  


Edward moaned softly, shyly rocking into the skilled hand that tugged him off. He suddenly felt a second hand slide up the inside of his left thigh, a bold move but it was still a request for permission.   
  


_Fuck it.  
  
_

He decided it had been far too long since he'd gotten attention of this kind. So what if it was a one night stand? Both of them were sexy as hell and all over him.

  
How could he refuse?

  
That hand smoothed up his inner thigh, teasingly close to a certain place that had Edward shamelessly spreading his legs for Thomas who smiled sweetly. 

  
"Oh, a slut for attention, huh?" Thomas hummed, voice honey-sweet. He prodded a finger against Edward's tight little entrance which drew forth another moan, "Look at that, I play with your hole and you cry like a desperate little whore."  
  


Dundy slid the last button on his light blue button-up from its eyelet and pushed his shirt open.  
  


He heard the man let out a pleased sound.  
  


"You're a very pretty boy, Edward. _Je veux te baiser_ ." Henry whispered, stroking the dark chest hair that decorated his pectorals, " _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ A nipple piercing?"   
  


Fingers were playing with the silver ring that was hooked through the hole in his flesh, teasing the sensitive bud by giving it a gentle tug.  
  


"F-Fuck… oh, God… please, touch me…" Edward pleaded pathetically, overstimulated by the teasing to his sensitive chest, the stroking of his cock, the finger that pressed teasingly against his entrance.  
  


Thomas pulled his fingers away from his hole for a few minutes, but they soon returned, now wet with what felt like lube.   
  


"Is this what you want, hm? You want me to play with you?" Thomas asked, releasing his cock to instead smooth a hand along one of his hairy thighs.   
  


Edward licked his lips anxiously, nodding, "Please…"  
  


Dundy smiled down at him, carding fingers through his hair as he continued to tease his pierced nipple, flicking the ring with a fingernail. "He's beautifully responsive, isn't he chéri?"

  
Thomas pushed a finger forward, breaching him with skilled elegance. Edward gasped out a delighted noise and Henry silenced it with a kiss, the other man squeaked, eyes going wide before he mewled into the kiss and responded with eager lips and a tongue that licked at the seam of Henry's mouth.

  
The access was granted and he soon found himself locked in a very heated make out session with this gorgeous French silver fox. A long arm worked its way beneath him and pulled him closer to a bare chest. He could feel Dundy's clothed bulge grinding against his hip and he blushed.   
  


He focused on the long digit that was working him open diligently, the way it speared, and twisted its way deep inside him had Edward curling his toes and arching slightly with a lewd noise.   
  


"You like that don't you? Look at you," Thomas paused and Edward bodily shuddered when velvety soft lips brushed against the flared, leaking head of his cock, "so big and full of cum."

  
Thomas took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and flicking the tip of his tongue at the slit. Edward couldn't help himself, he reached one hand down to tangle in inky black locks, gripping tightly as he canted his hips up. 

  
The other man didn't seem to mind, instead he inched his way down his cock as far as he was able, having to stop an inch before the base. He bobbed his head and traced the the pulsing purple vein on the underside of his cock, A second finger was pushed inside him and he was quickly stretched open for a third.

  
Stuffed full of fingers, getting his cock sucked, grinded on, a tongue down his throat and his nipple ring being pulled. Edward had absolutely no clue what to do with himself other than lay there, overwhelmed. 

  
He was so close. 

  
“Careful, _mon cher_ , you're going to send him over too fast." Dundy purred, pulling away from the kiss. 

  
Despite a whine of protest from Edward, Thomas pulled off his cock with a lewd slurping noise and removed his fingers from his ass.

  
"I can fix that." 

_  
Fix that?_

  
Edward looked down and watched with lust darkened eyes to see the gorgeous raven-haired young man undoing the bowtie on his uniform. He pulled it free from his neck and instead wrapped the satin ribbon snuggly around the base of his cock, cutting off the blood flow.

  
"There, now you won't be coming anytime soon, not til I take that off." Thomas patted his cheek playfully.

_  
These men…_

  
"Oh, _bon travail_ , Thomas. That'll do nicely."

  
It was uncomfortable, the restraint, and he couldn't help but wiggle restlessly with a whine. 

  
He watched as Thomas began to sway his hips to the beat of the music that still blared from the club, slowly, ever so slowly he began to striptease and Edward was dumbstruck. 

  
The man was equally as beautiful as Henry, only his chest wasn't coated in silver fuzz, no it was black as the stuff on top of his head, it fanned out between two olive nipples before trickling down into a treasure trail that went around his belly button and made its way into a dark thatch of pubic hair. He was skinny but not scrawny. His arms were toned. 

  
"Do you know how to suck cock, gorgeous?" Thomas asked as he took himself in hand, giving his cock a couple tugs.

  
Edward quickly nodded and was instantly ashamed at how eager he must have seemed. 

  
Thomas smiled sweetly and pointed towards the bed, "Up you get, on your knees, face me."

  
He looked at Dundy for confirmation, who exactly was it he was supposed to listen to? Henry had been paid hadn't he? 

  
When the silver-haired man saw his hesitation he kissed his lips reassuringly, " _Oui_ , do as he says."

  
Reluctantly, Edward pulled away from Henry’s warm body and got fully onto the bed. He shifted his position onto his hands and knees, balancing on the edge as Thomas took a step closer, cock in hand. His dick stood tall and tight against his belly, it was flushed a deep pink and the tip a light maroon dribbling a pearl of precum. His cock was nothing small either, not near as big as his own but definitely a little over seven.

  
It was gorgeous, he was practically drooling as he stared, jaw parted ever so slightly. 

  
Thomas guided his cock forward and brushed it along his whispered jaw with a throaty moan, staring down at him with those beautiful eyes the entire time. He moved the velvety soft head to brush over his parted lips, smearing precum along their surface. 

  
"Lick me."

  
That's exactly what he did, shyly at first as he let a thick, pink tongue slide out to run over the slit at the end, gathering up the pearly white onto his tongue from where it steadily leaked. Thomas groaned softly and fingers carded through his hair. 

  
The bed creaked and Edward jumped slightly when he felt himself being spread open by Henry, and within seconds he felt something hot and very wet; a tongue, passing over his hole. He moaned at the feeling of both pleasure and the pain as his restrained cock ached beneath him. Thomas took the opportunity to silence him with his cock, pushing the head passed those pretty lips formed into a pretty 'o' shape. Edward opened heavily lidded eyes, staring up, understanding the order. He began to suck on the tip of Thomas’s cock while Henry lapped at his entrance. 

  
He flicked his tongue rapidly at the slit, teased it with a hint of teeth, swirled his tongue around the flared head, pressed the flat of it to the underswell of his glands. He had Thomas’s hands clenching at his hair in no time.

  
"Fuuuck… oh fuck… you've done this before…."

 _  
"Est-il bon, mon amour?"_ Henry's voice came as his tongue disappeared for a moment. 

  
"Very." Thomas replied. 

  
That tongue returned to its work, even taking it a step further when it slipped inside and Edward wiggled back against it with a moan around Thomas’s cock that earned his hair some tugs.

  
"Good boy… good boy… keep going…" Thomas urged him forward with a gentle pull on his hair, guiding his head down as he pressed his hips forward.

  
He worked himself further onto Thomas’s cock, swallowing him down inch by inch until he'd swallowed him to the base and he could smell the unique musk of the man as dark hair tickled his nose. 

  
Thomas buried his fingers in his hair, holding him down on his cock as he rocked back and forth a couple of times and Edward was thankful he'd trained his gag reflex a long time ago. 

  
While Thomas fucked his throat, Dundy was still busy eating him out. His tongue ravished his hole like his life depended on it, lapping at his insides, spearing it in as far as he could in shallow thrusts, burying his face in his ass and occasionally giving one of his cheeks a sharp stinging slap from his hand.   
  


Without breaking his focus on his current task, Henry grabbed the lube that Thomas had set down on the bed earlier and pulled his own briefs down just enough to free himself and let out a relieved sigh at the freedom to his arousal.   
  


Finally, he did pull away from that beautiful ass, but not before giving the left buttock another slap that caused the man to jump with a moan.   
  


He chuckled softly when he heard Edward whine around Thomas’s cock at the absence of his tongue.   
  


Every single time the man made some sort of noise right now delighted Henry, for his boyfriend would make a beautiful sound in turn.  
  


One thing about Thomas Jopson, he loved a good blow job and gave them just as good. Judging by his face though, he'd definitely met his match.   
  


He motioned for Thomas to ease up and despite puffing out his lip into a sultry pout, he did as he was told, pulling out all the way until Edward's lips slid free with a lewd slurping sound.   
  


Almost immediately, Edward was begging for release, his bound cock was throbbing beneath him.  
  
"I-I'm so hard… please… I-I need to cum…"

  
"Chut, chut, _mon cher_ … don't worry, we won't let you go unsatisfied."

  
Putting all the charm into his voice, Henry got up on all fours and draped his body over Edward's, grabbing his hips so he could position the blunt head of his cock against his entrance, grinding. 

  
Edward gasped out a moan.

  
"Can I fuck you?"

  
The other man nodded feverishly, "Yes, yes…"

  
Henry placed a sweet kiss to Edward's temple, _"Bon garçon."_

  
While Henry lubed up his cock, Thomas tapped his own against Edward's cheek in reminder of his task and Edward quickly, happily dove back in at the offering. His tongue darting out to lap at the precum, now copiously trickling in a steady stream from the tip. He licked a stripe all the way from head clear down to heavy, full, balls drawn up tight between lightly furred legs. 

  
"Fuck… Henry he's so good at this…" Thomas moaned, his body shuddered as he held his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
Edward jumped when he felt cold, slick liquid being dribbled down his crack and soon fingers spread him open once more. They massaged the lube into his hole and even spread him to pour a little more directly inside him, he wiggled at that.

 _  
"Oh vraiment?_ He must be a little cock slut like you, _mon amour_."

  
He felt the hardness of a cock pressing against him as strong and firm hands gripped his hips. His legs shook with anticipation, but he kept licking and working Thomas’s cock over.

  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard, oh, yes I am." Dundy purred just before he let the flared head of his cock breach him with a slick noise followed by a grunt. Edward moaned loudly, cock twitching beneath him as it begged for release. 

  
He was so hard it _hurt_.

  
Thomas eyed his boyfriend as he let out a delighted sigh behind their guest, “Yeah?” 

  
Dundy let out a breath as he slowly buried himself inside Edward’s ass until his balls were flush with soft skin, “ _Oui_.” 

  
Edward stopped his eager licks to Thomas’ cock to let out a groan, closing his eyes as he was distracted by the stretch of Dundy’s own engorged cock. It filled him nicely and left a slight delicious ache. 

  
“So tight _mon cher_. It’s been a while since you’ve had any action hasn’t it?” 

  
His cheeks flushed a bright scarlet with embarrassment the color answering the question itself.

Instead of answering he leaned forward again to take the head of Thomas’ cock in his mouth, quickly working his way back down the flushed shaft.

  
Thomas ran his fingers through Edward's hair affectionately in praise, "Look at you, being such a good boy for me." 

  
Edward moaned lewdly around his cock, pulling back and moving forward again to adjust his angle, shifting his position on his forearms, he began to bob his head, setting a steady pace.   
  


"Ooh… yes, Edward... just like that… good boy… ffffuck..." he panted, he could feel that hard cock twitch in his mouth.   
  


Henry began to move his hips slow at first, torturously. He gestured for Thomas to lean forward so the two of them could share a brief kiss.   
  


" _Mon amour_ , love of my life. We may have to keep this one. He's entirely too precious."  
  


Thomas chuckled and nuzzled at his French lover's jaw, "You think you could share?"   
  


"Isn't that what we're doing now?"  
  


Their tongues battled for dominance as the two of them continued to thoroughly debauch the brunette who had been fortunate enough to join them tonight. Thomas began to fuck his throat while Henry picked up his pace from behind.   
  


It was when Edward suddenly pulled against Thomas’s hands slightly with a loud moan that reverberated up his cock that Thomas eased up a tiny bit, relaxing his grip on his hair to smooth it back and stroke it softly. 

  
Edward was in a state of painful bliss, his cock was so sore with the need to cum but every new thrust from Dundy was hitting that spot, punching out noises from him.   
  


Honestly, the sound of being owned by these two did not sound too bad. Especially if _this_ was involved.  
  


"Fffuck… I'm gonna cum Henry…" Thomas moaned as he petted Edward's hair.   
  


The words had Edward redoubling his efforts, he sucked that cock like he never had any in his life, even going as far as to involve in a bit of urethra play with the tip of his tongue. Thomas had bodily shuddered at that, but ultimately that was what pushed him over the edge.   
  


He pulled out of Edward's mouth and took his cock in hand, and with one stroke he came in two generous spurts all over Edward's cheeks, a bit if it spurred across his lips. Edward licked it off.   
  


Thomas shuddered through his orgasm and Edward took the liberty of leaning forward to gently lick him clean, the younger man gasping with a jerk at how sensitive he still was post climax.   
  


Once he was done, Dundy surprised him by leaning down and looping an arm beneath him. He yanked him up, barring him against a strong chest and tilted his face to kiss him fiercely, licking into his mouth with a hunger.   
  


Delicate fingers were touching his cock and he practically bawled against Dundy's lips.  
  


He was so damn sensitive now it was unbearable.   
  


"Please… please…" he begged tearfully, pawing desperately at the larger man's forearm as he held him tight, slamming into his prostate with each thrust. "Please let me cum…"   
  


Henry looked at Thomas with a questioning eye brow, "What do you think, _mon amour_ ? Has he been a good boy?"  
  


The dark-haired beauty let out a hum and tugged playfully on his nipple ring, giving it and the other hardened peak a firm squeeze, causing Edward to wiggle and moan in Henry's hold, his cock twitched heavily between his legs.   
  


"I think he's been a very good boy, my love."   
  


"Well then, I suppose we better untie that big boy."   
  


Edward choked out a sob, nodding feverishly, "Yes… Please! Please!" 

  
Thomas let out a soft laugh and began to undo the bowtie he'd used to restrain Edward's cock, and the brunette whimpered with every jerking movement.   
  


Once he was freed, he let out a relieved sob, pressing into Thomas’s hand when he began to stroke him in earnest. Edward watched him, lips parted as he trembled from overstimulation, a drop of cum dripped off his bangs and onto the bed sheets.   
  


He was a mess.  
  


Henry tilted his head back up, bringing their lips close. "What do you say, Edward. Think you're the sharing type?"   
  


Edward moaned against his lips, nodding eagerly as he rocked back against those vigorously pounding hips, meeting each thrust.   
  


Dundy chuckled, nuzzling at his whiskers, panting softly. He was getting close. So close.  
  


He reached around and took the base of Edwards swollen cock in hand moving down the shaft.   
  


"You do wonders with your tongue, darling." Henry spoke softly to Thomas who nodded and moved forward.   
  


Thomas dipped his head down and began to play with Edward's chest again, lapping at the pink buds on either side, occasionally taking the silver ring between his teeth and giving it a light tug before curling his tongue around the hardened peak.   
  


Henry began to stroke Edward in earnest, whispering a litany of words in a language Edward didn't understand into his ear in a low silky, sensual voice. He gradually quickened the pace until Edward was a moaning mess in his arms.   
  


"Come for me, Chéri." Dundy said breathlessly. 

  
That's exactly what happened when almost instantly, Edward went into a full-body spasm and erupted in four ropes of white all over the sheets.

  
Dundy bit his bottom lip as Edward's body clamped down around him, he fucked him through his orgasm even as he was left twitching and boneless. Finally, after a few more deep thrusts he filled Edward to the brim when he reached his climax with a guttural noise that tore free from his throat.

* * *

  
George's mouth dropped open when he saw Edward come walking back up to him. His hair was a mess, a telltale mess that one just got laid. His shirt collar was ruffled, and the man had the audacity to have the dumbest shit-eating grin on his face.  
  


"Edward!! You-!?"  
  


The brunette held up a piece of paper.   
  


"I got some phone numbers!"


End file.
